The present invention is a snowmobile ski protector. There are many wear bar devices known to the art. Snowmobile skis are subjected to incredible amounts of wear due to the terrain that they are used in. They can go from a well-groomed snow covered trail, ice covered lakes and rivers, to gravel roads. They can even run on asphalt pavement during normal operation of the snow machine.
The present invention also overcomes significant hazards. Worn skis can flex and cause a snagging hazard, it has been discovered that the installation of the present invention on snowmobile skis prevents this. It has also been discovered that the present invention is universal in that it works with any runner that is not greater than one half inch wide. This also gives the device a greater utility than any prior art device.
This invention is not a wear bar. This device mounts forward of the wear bar and protects the wear bar as well as the ski. Besides protecting the ski from excessive wear and tear the snowmobile protector helps to pack down snow in front of the ski which significantly reduces darting. The snowmobile ski protectors also reduce drag. The installation of the ski protector repairs skis that are already worn out. Therefore, the applicant is unaware of any pertinent prior art.